warrior_cats_fan_clans_and_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormstar's Prophecy
Prologue Clouds hovered above FogClan's camp. A gray kit stiffened in the nursery. "Quiet down pipsqueak!" Darkkit snapped. Their mother, Fireclaw clenched the gray kitten into her jaws. "Let's go." The little gray kit mewled softly in his mother's jaws. As they continued forward, cats talked. "My paws ache!" Wishkit complained. "Stop complaining!!" Darkkit hissed, slapping his tail across her fur. "Ouch!" Wishkit complained, tearing her eyes. "It shouldn't be long before we reach the meeting place." Stonefur mewed. "Thank StarClan!" Weaslefur praised. "I heard at the last gathering Goldenstar and Dragonstar almost clawed each other's nose off!" Lionpelt replied. "It was a peace gathering, it shouldn't have happend," Bramblepelt objected. Lightningpaw chuckled, continuing to listen to the warriors. "I heard Fernstar and Brightstar had to break up the fight." A cat mewed quietly. Dragonstar turned his head. "What's all that noise back there?" He snapped. "Nothing," Stonefur mewed, frightened. Dragonstar nelt his head in reponse. "Let's get going then! Your as slow as the elders!" Dragonstar walked forward as cat's began to stand silently. Elders?! Snowstorm snapped, unsheathing her claws. "StarClan never should have made him our leader! He treats us like scum!" Snowstorm snapped, digging her claws in deeper. "Quiet down, do you want him to hear you!?" Bramblestorm hissed. "At this point, I don't give a rats tail!" Snowstorm hissed. Darkkit raised his tail. "I'm going to be the best warrior any cat has ever seen!" Wishkit snorted lightly and pushed him aside. "We'll see about that!" The gray tom, Stormkit was watching them play, he narrowed his eyes in disgust. I wish I could play too.. He thought. Stars glittered above the moonlight bathed forest. Shadows of leaves dappled the ground casting ghostly masses of black on the deep green grass. "We're here," Bramblepelt mewed. "Were's Dragonstar?" Snowstorm mewed heavily. "I don't know," Bramblepelt replied. A casting shadow gathered behind the emerging cats. Snowstorm trailed off, madly looking for Dragonstar. Were is that snake-hearted fool!? She hissed in her mind. The cats fell silent, seeing Goldenstar facing Dragonstar. "Oh no!" Snowstorm hissed. Stormkit stumbled after the cats, "Hurry up Slowkit!" Darkkit teased. Wishkit chuckled. "Dragonstar," Goldenstar hissed as she slowly dipped her head. Dragonstar narrowed his eyes, "Goldenstar," He mewed. "I'm glad none of your fish-faced warriors came hunting in my Clan's territory." Goldenstar let out a firm hiss as she began to lash her tail. "Stay out of it." Dragonstar flicked his tail in annoyance and leapt on the high-rock. Brightstar narrowed her eyes at the sigh of the sight of the warriors getting annoyed at each other. "Cats of all Clans, we are gathered here today to share Clan info that has happened throughout these moons. "Goldenstar, you may go first." Goldenstar dipped her head in respect. "Very well," Dragonstar was showing fury, and ignorance. StarClan no! Don't have them fight again. Brightstar hissed as a following. "Also, this gathering will not involve and rivalry, understood?" Brightstar was amused at Dragonstar's gaze. "Fine with me," Goldenstar purred. "Good, then let's get started." With a flick of her tail, Brightstar continued to speak. "Goldenstar, you may share your Clan's news." Goldensar dipped her head. "Thank you, Brightsrar." She nodded and began to speak. "Prey has been scarce in OceanClan's territory, since leaf bare is arriving." Dragonstar chuckled. "There just weak and are afraid they'll die!" Dragonstar whispered. "Quiet!" Bramblepelt hissed. Goldenstar lifted her head, "Our queens are also low on milk and the medicine cat is weak on herbs," She continued. Brightstar dipped her head, "We'll try looking into helping your queens, but no promises," She purred. "Dragonstar, you are next." She hissed. Dragonstar stepped forward. "We have 2 kits becoming apprentices. Wishkit and Darkkit, your ceremony will be made as soon as we return to camp." Dragonstar dipped his head. "That is all." Dragonstar continued. "Anyone else?" Brightstar asked. Cats nodded as a signal. "I guess not," Bramblepelt purred. "Let's all head back to camp then!" Dragonstar hissed. The cats headed back to camp. Chapter 1 Stormkit wriggled around in the nursery. "Come on, let's play a game!" Wishkit squealed. Darkkit began to pounce on Wishkit and bite her tail. "Ouch!" She hissed, throwing him off. "Be careful you two!" Their mother, Willowfur snapped. "Sorry mom." Darkkit flattend his ears. "Stormkit, why don't you go over and play with them," Willowfur purred. "They don't want me to, but.. I'll try." Willowfur looked at Stormkit with glimmer in her eyes. "Let's play mossball!" Wishkit sneered. "Could I play too?" Stormkit mumbled, trying to act without fear. Wishkit and Darkkit looked at each other. "Sure!" Wishkit hissed. Darkkit lashed his tail. "Fine.." Stormkit swished his tail happily, padding towards the chuckling cats. "What should we play?" Stormkit asked, gazing into Darkkit's sapphire blue eyes. "How about hide-and-go-seek?" Wishkit suggested. "Okay!" Stormkit mewed, fleeing to find a place to hide. Wishkit yawned and looked at Darkkit. Maybe I could hide here.. Stormkit thought, hiding behind a bush. Wishkit sniffed the air and scented Stormkit, soon appearing behind him. "Boo!" Wishkit hissed. Stormkit was startled and trembled into a bush of thorns. "Ouch! There's a thorn in my paw!" Darkkit came and sat beside Wishkit and wrapped his tail around his paws. Wishkit let out a slight chuckle. "Haha!" Darkkit teased. Stormkit had a tear drip from his cheek. "What's all this noise?" Tangleburr, an elder snapped. Stormkit looked back and licked his fur, which was covered in burrs. Willowfur stepped out of the nursery, staring at her kits. "I'm sorry, Tangleburr, my kits are just getting a little out of hand," Willowfur looked around for all of her kits, but Stormkit wasn't there. "Wishkit, Darkkit, where is your brother?" They both chuckled. "We were playing a game and Stormkit decided to hide in a thorn bush!" Willowfur's eyes narrowed. "Stormkit! Come here at once!" She snapped. "But..that's not true! Wishkit scared me and I fell in! They did it on purpose!" Stormkit started to tear up. "Go to the nursery, now!" Willowfur hissed. Oh, great! Now I'm in trouble! ''Stormkit flashed his eyes in anger at his two siblings. ''One day you'll regret this! Stormkit followed his mother back to the nursery. "Stormkit, why where you hiding in a thor bush?" She asked. At first, Stormkit was afraid his mother would snap at him, but she seemed calm. "I-I.." Stormkit started. "Well?" Willowfur snapped. "I wasn't hiding in a thorn bush, Wishkit scared me and I fell in one!" Willowfur sighed and licked Stormkit's fur. "Well, those burrs look pretty deep, go see the medicine cat." Chapter 2 Wind whipped through the dark canopy of the forest. Stormkit wriggled around the nursery, watching his littermates play, while he lay helpless on the ground. "Can't catch me!" Wishkit teased, running from Darkkit. "Yes I will!" He called back. Stormkit flattened his ears, looking at the sky. "Did you see Fawnberry about you're paw?" Stormkit's mother asked. "No.." Stormkit sighed. Stormkit's mother narrowed her eyes, her tail straight up. "Doesn't it hurt?" She asked, looking at her weak, small little kit. "Yes, but I'll get over it," Stormkit yawned, curling up in a ball beside his mother. Wishkit yowled, pouncing on Darkkit. "Get off me!" Darkkit snapped, shoving her off. "Be careful you two!" Fireclaw snapped. Wishkit pulled herself to her side. "You'll regret that!" Darkkit hissed, lashing his tail. "I'm sure I will!" Wishkit mewed sarcastically. Stormkit stiffened around, pushing himself to the side of the nursery. Darkkit looked at his brother, Stormkit, growling furiously. "Your stepping in my nest, get out of it!" Stormkit sighed, walking to Wishkit as Darkkit looked like he was ready to pounce. "Don't get in mine you weak little-" Wishkit started, as her mother bared her fangs and snapped at them. "Wishkit, Darkkit, come here at once!!" She snapped. "Yes mama.." Wishkit meowed, walking to her mother sadly. Fireclaw turned her head to Stormkit, furiously looking at Wishkit and Darkkit with anger. "Don't treat you're brother like that!" She scolded. "But mama, he's weak and isn't any fun!" Fireclaw narrowed her eyes and sat beside them. "That doesn't matter, he's still your brother." Stormkit sighed. I wish they would be nicer to me.. He yawned, padding around outside of the nursery. "Stormkit!" A ginger she-kit called, galleping towards him. She realized she was running to fast she ran over and tumbled into him. "Ouch! Get off of me!" Stormkit yelped, pulling himself out from under the large kitten. "Sorry!" She called, drooping her ears. "It's okay, just be more careful next time." Stormkit replied with a firm voice. "I'm Cherrykit!" The bright orange kit squeaked. "Nice name, I'm Stormkit," He chuckled. His heart pounded. She is the only one I've ever had a real conversation before.. Stormkit sat down, grooming his messy fur. Category:Fanfictions